Cure for Cancer
by ZeroPerson
Summary: Another stupid story by yours truly,... Zer0


A.N.: Mwuhahahahah! I'm back, and... I still own none of this, except for me,-I'm my own little love-slave-monkey- Pip-another of my love-slave- monkeys-, and... I'm not sure but I think I own all the popcorn flies.- wouldn't make them my love-slave-maonkeys, they kill you-. So sad, so sorry, so shuddup!.....-ahem-... may you please review? ---------------------------  
  
Zer0: YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAH! Pip: What choo so excited about? Zer0: We gonna have a slumber party, remember last time? Pip: No. Zer0:-face faulters- here allow me-remembers-  
  
Small, white, kid on raft: I... I thought that's what you were called. Big Black man on raft: No! That is our word and only we may use it!-turns around- S.W.K.: May... may you pass me that raft N-word Joe? N-word Joe: Thank you and yes-passes it to S.W.K-  
  
Pip:-hits Zer0- Stupid, that didn't even happen! Zer0: Yes it did! It happened on 'Family Guy'! Pip: Well... neh! Ha! Take that. Zer0: Let's jus bring our guests in this blank room provided by the good people at FanFiction.net.-gives them thumbs up- Ppl at Ff.net:-gives it back- Pip:-weirded out- oookay...-presses button, and Popcorn flies are unleashed upon the world- Zer0: Wrong button! Wrong button! Pip:-pushes it again and this time 6 ppl drop into room- Malfoy: What the f* am I doing here? NO! Not Potter! I hate you Potter! Yessums I do! Luna:-sits down and starts making oragami with The Quibbler- ...lookit what I made! An upside-down copy of this thingy! Ginny: Good job!-claps her hands and Luna and Pip join in- Harry: What are we doing in this place? Sirius:-being worshiped by Zer0- ...-blinku blinku- I thought I was dead! Zer0: Not anymore thanks to the power of the author! Mwahahahahahahahaha! Malfoy: No! Not another Fanfiction!... Do I get some action in this one? Zer0: Quite possible scince this is a sleepover/truth or dare one. Malfoy: AHHHHH! Not an another! -sobs- This might mean I have to kiss Potter. -sob- Zer0: That'd be hot!-get's weird looks from everyone- Pip:-out of her Retarded daze, see's Sirius- Long live Padfoot!-starts bowing- Zer0:That's enoug of you!-pushes button and Sirius dissapears- Sirius: Noooooooooooooooooo! Harry: Hm what? Wha's going on? Malfoy: I hate you Potter! M-O-O-N, that spells 'hate'! Ginny: No is doesn't numb nuts! It spells 'moon', Gawd, you're more retarded than Harry and Luna combined! Malfoy: Cram it Weasly! Zer0: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! I'M THE CONTROLER OF THIS FIC. SO IF Y'ALL DON'T STOP PISSING ME OFF, I WILL TORTURE YOU BECAUSE,...-snaps out of it- Oh, well, sorry 'bout that, but will you please stop fighting?-notices Malfoy- -squeals like little girl- DRACO MALFOY! -goes up and starts huggling him- Pip: I brought him here, because I know u wuv him. Zer0: Yeah... well... Guess who I brought for you? Pip: You didn't! Zer0: Yessums. I did. I brought... Keanu Reeves!-cricket cricket- Pip: Keanu Reeves? I HATE HIM YOU B*! Keanu: I know kung-fu! Evryone: NO YOU DON'T! Zer0:-pushes button, Keanu And Luna dissapear, while Legolas, Hermione, Ron, and Pip's Boyflesh: Sassquatch appears- Happy!? Pip: NATHAN!-goes and jump on Sassquatch i mean, Nathan- Nathan: My looove! Pip:-actually lands on Legolas- Legolas: um.... what am I doing here? Nathan:-flying attack on Legolas- Stealing my woman's! Zer0:-presses button and Legolas dissappears before he could get hurt- Sit!- pushes button and comfy chair spring up- I have to explain this, Nathan, I only brought you here for Stephanie. Nathan: WEEEEEE! Zer0: Since I am the overlord in this world, anything I say goes! Got that? All: Yessums!-I wuv that word!- Zer0:-points at that --up there- WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! --:ME? I'm the little caption that you're thinking. Zer0: I dun like u!-presses button and releases popcorn flies on in- Up it ass, then out some equally painful hole, Popcorn flies! --: AHHHHHH!-finally leaves- Zer0: No more interupptions! This is a Truth or Dare fic! Y'all have encountered it before. But Not wuth the likes of me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-ahem- let's get to the first game, shall we? It's... TRUTH OR DARE! Hermione: Who couldn't have seen that coming? Pip: Respect Zer0! Hermione: ...-blinku blinku-... okay. I'll go first... Ron, truth or dare? Ron:...-doesn't even care that he's in another stupid fangirl's fanfic- ...Truth. Hermione:-rubs her hands together- Is it true that.... you have a little thing for Harry, and if not who? Ron:-blushes uncontrollably- ....I have a thing for... you Hermione. Hermione: HA! I knew it! I read your diary! Ron: -blushes even more- I... don't h-have... a diary. Zer0: Forget about it! Ron: Fine.... Harry, truth or dare? Harry:... Dare. Ron: I dare you to kiss the person you have a crush on. Harry:....-gets up and kisses Ginny- Ginny: I forgot I was still in this fic. Oh well. I get action. -continues to kiss Harry- Harry:-breaks away for a little while- Malfoy... truth or dare. Malfoy: I hate you, but... Dare. Harry:-breaks away for a little more- I dare you to... say something nice about mudbloods. Malfoy: Inconceivable! Nathan: You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means. Zer0: I'm a mudblood if that helps. Malfoy: It does. This particular mudblood is kinda pretty. Zer0: Sorry, but I don't do fictional charecters. Pip: That's a lie! A liiiiiieeeeeee! Why just last week I saw you with Inuyasha! Zer0: Shhhhh. Shut up. Malfoy: Alright alright..... Nathan, truth or dare? Nathan: Truth! Malfoy: Alright... How much do you love Stephanie? Nathan: With all my heart! -turns to Stephanie- I luvs you. Stephanie: -playing with her fingers- Hmmm? Oh , I luvs you too. Zer0: Oddly enough, there being rserved. Nathan: Stupid person! Yeah you-points to no one in particular- truth or dare? Zer0: Dare! Nathan: I dare you to not be stupid! Zer0:-hits Nathan- Don't be a tool! Or suffer the consequences! Nathan: Fine! I dare you to....-exhales- I don't know.... Dance and Sing like the crazy person you are! Zer0: Oh you flatter me, since I do this anyways!-gets up and starts doing the Connor dance- I love stealing! I love taking thing! Bender: Hey! That's my song! Zer0: Yeah well, I'm stealing it for the time being, you can have it back... now. Bender: Thanks!-walks off- Crazy lady:-comes up- One of y'all flicked off my kid! Pip:-she and Nathan run off- C.L.: It was him!-points at Nathan- He did it! Zer0: Listen Lady! I don't know who you are! Or how you got kids! But I think your just being a bigot against people who are.... um what do you call it? Harry: Goth? Hermione: Punk? Ron: Freaks? Zer0: Yeah that's it! Rockers... how could I forget?-zaps lady wit the popcorn flies- Nathan! You and Pip! Get back here now!-they come back- Zer0: Alright... this fic is starting to loose it's edge so... you all may leave, except you Pip.-pushes button and all but Pip and me leave- -room goes dark- Zer0: That means it's time for us to be getting out of here! Bye! Domo Arigato Gozaimasu for coming! Pip:-waves like an idiot!- ------------------------------------- A.N.: You like... then review! Plz!  
- Zer0 


End file.
